Ono the Tickbird/Transcript
ONO: This way everyone! (RHINO GRUNTING IN DISTANCE) BESHTE: What a mess! ONO: The rhino's headed for the baboons' tree! KION: Then we better get there first. FULI: On it. (BABOON SCREECHES) (GRUNTS) FULI: What just happened? ONO: Hapana! We're too late! (ALL SCREECHING) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! It's raining baboons! ONO: Not exactly. Look! BESHTE: Hey! That's Kifaru! But he's a nice rhino. Why's he smashin' into things? KION: I dunno, Beshte. KION & BESHTE: (BOTH GASP) BABOON: (CHATTERING) KION: But we've got to stop him before he really hurts somebody. Come on! BUNGA: Hey, you know, we could just catch the baboons... BABOON: (SCREECHING) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) Or... Or maybe not. KION: Kifaru! Stop shaking that tree! KIFARU: Don't yell at me. I didn't put the tree here! BESHTE: Hey, Kifaru? What's the kerbubble? KIFARU: Oh, Beshte. It's you. I'm kinda stuck. BESHTE: Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. The Lion Guard's here now. KION: We'll get you loose, Kifaru. Then you can tell us what happened. KIFARU: Oh, that would be wonderful. KION: Beshte, you push the tree that way. Fuli, Bunga, and I will move Kifaru the other way. Ono, watch his horn but don't get too close. ONO: You don't have to tell me twice. KION: Everybody ready? Now, go! (ALL GRUNTING) ONO: Okay, doing great... So close... Yes! KIFARU: (GROANING) Thank you! You don't know how it felt to be stuck like that! BUNGA: (STRAINED) I kinda do! KIFARU: Oh. (GRUNTS) Sorry, Bunga. BUNGA: And I thought your pointy end was the dangerous one. KION: So what's going on, Kifaru? Why're you causing so much trouble? KIFARU: What trouble? KION: You shook the baboons out of their tree. KIFARU: So that's what they were shouting about... ONO: Not to mention knocking down a whole bunch of trees before that. KIFARU: Oh... I thought it was odd that so many trees were growing on the path to Lake Matope. BUNGA: Hey! Look out! KIFARU: Oh, sorry! FULI: Whoa! Watch where you point that thing! KIFARU: Sorry! Sorry! I better be on my way. BESHTE: He's going to run into another tree. KION: It's like he doesn't know it's there. ONO: (GASPS) He doesn't! He doesn't have his tickbird! Kifaru! Stop, stop! KIFARU: Ono? What's wrong? ONO: You tell me. What happened to your tickbird? KIFARU: (SIGHS) You mean Mwenzi? BESHTE: That's right. Mwenzi! I see you guys together all the time. KIFARU: Not anymore you won't. He left me this morning. No reason or anything. He just flew away. ONO: That explains everything! BUNGA: It does? ONO: Absolutely! Rhinos have very poor eyesight... BUNGA: Ono! Shh! He's standing right there! KIFARU: Believe me, I know all about it. My eyesight's worse than most rhinos! ONO: That's why rhinos partner with tickbirds. The tickbirds ride on the rhinos and warn them about dangers that the rhinos can't see! Common knowledge, really. BESHTE: That's awfully nice of them! FULI: What's in it for the tickbirds? ONO: Ticks, of course. FULI: Ugh. KIFARU: And all the other bugs they find on our backs! They eat 'em all up! BUNGA: Mmm! Sounds like a good deal to me. KIFARU: Oh, it is! ¶ Tickbirds and rhinos ¶ We're always a pair ¶ Together we go ¶ Everywhere ¶ He's always guiding me along ¶ Cleaning all the pesky bugs right off of my back ¶ Tickbirds and rhinos ¶ We're always a pair ¶ (SIGHS) BESHTE: So you didn't mean to cause all that trouble. You just can't see where you're going. KIFARU: That's right. I'm really sorry. I was just trying to go to Tamasha. FULI: What's Tamasha? KIFARU: Every wet season, all us rhinos get together near Lake Matope. And we all spar in the mud. (SOBS) It's great. BESHTE: Poor guy seems awfully sad he won't get to go. KION: That's why we need to find Mwenzi and get him to come back. FULI: But what if we can't find him in time to get Kifaru to Tamasha? BUNGA: I know! We find him a temporary tickbird to take him there. A tickbird like me! KION: You? BUNGA: Sure! Riding around the savannah with all the bugs I can eat? What could be better? Kifaru! Say hello to your new tickbird! Zuka Zama! KIFARU: Bunga? But you're not a bird! BUNGA: Trust me! I'll getcha to Lake Matope and have a snack! KIFARU: Okay. BESHTE: Uh, well, bye, Kifaru! See ya, Little B! BUNGA: See ya! BESHTE: I think Bunga's gonna do a great job guiding Kifaru. ONO: No, he's not! Kifaru! Kifaru, stop! KIFARU: Huh? BUNGA: Huh. Look at that. ONO: Kifaru. Step back slowly. KIFARU: Uh, okay, Ono. ONO: That's it, keep going. BUNGA: Sorry, Kirafu. I was having so much fun snacking, I forgot to look where we were going! KION: Wow! Kifaru really listened to you, Ono. ONO: Well, you know. It's a rhino/bird thing. BESHTE: Poa! You'd be great at helping Kifaru get to Lake Matope. FULI: Definitely! ONO: Wait. You want me to be Kifaru's tickbird? KION: You are the keenest of sight... ONO: Which is why you need me to help find Kifaru's real tickbird! FULI: Kion and I can track Mwenzi by scent. BESHTE: And I know what he looks like. He's got a bright red beak. ONO: But I'm a member of the Lion Guard. I can't just sit around on some rhino's back all day! KION: You won't be just sitting around, Ono. By guiding Kifaru to Tamasha, you'll be protecting the Pride Lands. ONO: But... But... KION: And protecting the Pride Lands is the Lion Guard's duty. ONO: Yeah. You're right. BUNGA: Hey, Ono. You, uh, want some tips from a former tickbird? ONO: You have tips? You nearly guided him off a cliff! BUNGA: Okay, fine, no tips. Suit yourself. ONO: (SIGHS) FULI: (SNIFFS) I got the scent. You? KION: (SNIFFS) Yeah. Let's go find Mwenzi. BESHTE: See you later, Ono! ONO: Bye. BUNGA: Save me some ticks! KIFARU: Okay Ono. Which way to Lake Matope? ONO: (SIGHS) To the right. KIFARU: Righty-o! ONO: No! No! Your other right! Other right! KIFARU: Oh, my other right! Why didn't you say so? ONO: (GROANS) This is going to be a long trip. KIFARU: (SNORTING AND GRUNTING) ONO: (GROANS) KIFARU: Everything okay, Ono? ONO: Fine. Fine. Everything's fine. Just keep walking. KIFARU: Okey-dokey. (CONTINUES GRUNTING AND SNORTING) ONO: Okay. We want to take the path to the right. KIFARU: Righty-o. ONO: No, the other right. The other right. It's this way! KIFARU: Okay, okay. You don't have to shout. Mwenzi never shouted. Until... (SNIFFLES) Until he decided to leave. (CRYING) ONO: Oh, I'm sorry. I just... (GRUNTS) Ow! KIFARU: Ono? I have an itch. ONO: Okay... KIFARU: When rhinos have itches, their tickbirds scratch them. Mwenzi did it for me all the time. ONO: I see. Okay. Where's the itch? KIFARU: Inside my ear. ONO: Of course it is. (GRUNTING) There you go. Now... KIFARU: You didn't get it. ONO: (WHIMPERS) KIFARU: Up a little... Wait, now down just a little... ONO: Okay. Why don't we get going to Lake Matope now? KIFARU: But Mwenzi wouldn't stop scratching till I told him to stop. ONO: Kifaru, I'm not Mwenzi. KIFARU: No. No, you're not... (BELCHING LOUDLY) Excuse me. ONO: (SIGHS) I hope the guard finds Mwenzi soon. KIFARU: Ono, I may not see very well, but my hearing is perfect. And Mwenzi would never mutter under his breath! ONO: (SIGHS) Sorry. KION & FULI: (BOTH SNIFFING) BESHTE: I think I've seen this tree before. FULI: You have. We're just going around in circles. We just can't seem to get a good scent! KION: (SNIFFING) KION: Hey, I think Mwenzi's been here! FULI: (SNIFFS) Yeah. Pretty recently too. BUNGA: Maybe he's still here! I'll check it out! Zuka Zama! (BUNGA EXCLAIMING) Nope! No sign of... Hey, look! (BIRD CHIRPING) BUNGA: Is that him? KION: I didn't see it! MWENZI: (CHIRPS) FULI: There! I saw a red beak! BUNGA: Big B, you know Mwenzi. Is that him? BESHTE: I'm not sure. He flew by so fast. Mwenzi! I don't know if that's not Mwenzi, or he's just ignoring me. KION: I have an idea. BESHTE: Oh, no! I'm a lonely little rhino covered with ticks! If only I had a tickbird to help me out! MWENZI: Don't worry, little rhino! I'll help you! Hey! I don't have any ticks back here! What gives? BESHTE: Hey, there, Mwenzi! MWENZI: Beshte? But you're not a rhino! BUNGA: Ha! But you're just the tickbird we've been looking for! MWENZI: (CAWS) Uh-uh? Lion Guard? What do you want with me? KION: Sorry we tricked you, Mwenzi. But it was the only way to get you to stop and talk to us. MWENZI: Talk about what? FULI: Uh, Kifaru. MWENZI: Oh. Him. What about him? FULI: Well, without you, he's causing all sorts of damage. BESHTE: He really needs his tickbird. KION: You have to come back to him. MWENZI: After what he did? No way! FULI: What'd he do? KION: He said you just flew off for no reason. MWENZI: No reason? No reason? Is that what he said? No reason? BUNGA: So you're saying there was a reason? MWENZI: Uh, yeah! We were running late for Tamasha, and he blamed me! We're always late. It's always Kifaru's fault! But he always blames me! So what would you do? FULI: (SCOFFS) I'd leave and I wouldn't look back. KION: (COUGHS) FULI: But, uh, that doesn't mean it's what you should do. BESHTE: Yeah, Mwenzi. You and Kifaru were such good friends. He seems pretty lost without you. And not just because he can't see! BUNGA: Though he really can't see! KION: Doesn't seem like you're doing so great either. Looked like you were just flying around aimlessly. MWENZI: Well, uh, I am used to having a job to do. KION: Looking after Kifaru, right? MWENZI: Yeah. BESHTE: Just come with us and talk to him. Real friends work things out. MWENZI: You really think he misses me? BESHTE: Of course he does. Look how much time you spent together. How could he not? MWENZI: (SIGHS) Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. KIFARU: (SNORTING AND GRUNTING) ONO: Whew. (SIGHS) Here you go! KIFARU: What are these? ONO: Jackalberry leaves. You asked for them. I had to fly halfway across the savannah to... KIFARU: But I like the dark green jackalberry leaves. ONO: How am I supposed to know that? KIFARU: Well, Mwenzi knows. ONO: I'm not Mwenzi! KIFARU: Hmm, you know, Ono... I should actually thank you. ONO: You think so? KIFARU: Yes. If you weren't so bad at being a tickbird, I'd never know how wonderful Mwenzi really was. ONO: Well, you're welcome. Wait, what? KIFARU: (PANTING) ONO: Ah! Kifaru! What's wrong? KIFARU: All this walking's got me overheated. ONO: Oh! Uh, well, the lake's not too much farther... KIFARU: Mwenzi'd always make sure I was near mud to cool off. Maybe I can dig for some mud. ONO: Huh. Here. Let me help. KIFARU: Oh! Oh, this is nice! Mwenzi's so much smaller than you. He could never do something like this for me. ONO: (SCOFFS) Did you just say I was better at something than Mwenzi? KIFARU: Oh, yeah. Little Mwenzi couldn't do this if he tried. Ono, you're the best. MWENZI: Ono's the best? I thought you said Kifaru was lost without me? KION: But he was! You should have seen him... MWENZI: I do see him! And I see that he's doing just fine! Well, if that's what he wants... Kifaru! ONO: Huh? Mwenzi? KIFARU: Mwenzi! You came back! MWENZI: Only to say this. Goodbye forever! KIFARU: No! ONO: Mwenzi, wait! KIFARU: Mwenzi! Well, Ono, looks like you'll have to be my tickbird from now on. ONO: Mwenzi! Wait, wait! We need to talk! KION: Ono, stop! What about Kifaru? It's not safe to leave him alone! ONO: Then you four take care of him! I'm getting that tickbird back! BUNGA: Hey, Kifaru! We're back in business! Bring on the bugs! Hey! Did Ono eat 'em all? KION: You okay, Kifaru? KIFARU: Well, I just lost my tickbird and my backup tickbird. (SIGHS) How do you think I feel? KION: Know what'll make you feel better? Sparring with other rhinos at Tamasha! Come on, Kifaru. Let's get you to Lake Matope. KIFARU: Oh, okay... Thanks. Maybe Tamasha will make me feel better. KION: Hop down, Bunga. BESHTE: Go straight! Go straight! KIFARU: Whoops. My bad. ONO: Mwenzi! Mwenzi! Mwenzi! What are you doing? You can't stay here. MWENZI: You can't order me around, Ono. I'm not your rhino. ONO: I don't have a rhino. And I'm not ordering you around. It's just not safe here. Makuu and his crocodiles hang out here. If you don't want to get eaten, you have to move! MWENZI: Oh, yeah? Why would I listen to you? You were trying to take my place! ONO: I wasn't! And I couldn't, anyway. The whole time I was with Kifaru, all he did was complain and wish I was you. MWENZI: That's not what it looked like to me. ONO: I couldn't do anything right. Speaking of right, how do you get him to make a right turn? MWENZI: Why should I tell you? ONO: So you couldn't get him to turn right either? MWENZI: Of course I could! You just make him turn three lefts! ONO: Three lefts? Why didn't I think of that? See, that's what makes you a great tickbird. MWENZI: I did my best. Kifaru never was good with directions. ONO: So how do you handle the noises? You know, the... (IMITATES LOUD SNORING) MWENZI: (LAUGHS) No, no, it's more like... (IMITATES SNORTING AND GRUNTING) ONO: (LAUGHS) Yes! Yes! That's it! That's totally it! MWENZI: Yeah, he's a mess. (SIGHS) He's kind of my mess, though. ¶ Tickbirds and rhinos ¶ We're always a pair ¶ Together we go ¶ Everywhere ¶ Takin' me for a ride while I eat all those bugs right off his back ¶ Tickbirds and rhinos We're always a pair ¶ (SIGHS) There's something about a tickbird and his rhino. ONO: You miss him, don't you? MWENZI: Oh, he drives me crazy, but he's my best friend. Does that make sense? ONO: One of my best friends is a honey badger. (CHUCKLES) You should hear the noises he makes. BOTH: (LAUGH) MAKUU: Hmm. Lunchtime. ONO: I'm sure you two can work things out. Just come back with me and talk to him. MWENZI: You know what? I will. ONO: Great! Let's go! MAKUU: (GRUNTS) MWENZI: Ah! Ono! ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! MAKUU: (GROWLING) ONO: Hold on! (GRUNTS) MWENZI: Ono, my wing! I can't fly! ONO: Just stay here. I'll go get help! MWENZI: (STUTTERS) Okay, Ono. MAKUU: (LAUGHS) KION: Hey, look, Kifaru! We're almost there! KIFARU: Really? BESHTE: Take our word for it. ONO: Everyone, everyone! Mwenzi's in trouble! KIFARU: Who cares about him? ONO: Makuu's got him trapped! KIFARU: Makuu the crocodile? Mwenzi doesn't stand a chance! I gotta save him! FULI: Any chance he's going the right way? KIFARU: (GRUNTING) Mwenzi! I'm coming! ONO: Amazingly enough, he is! KION: And we better go with him! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! MAKUU: (GRUNTING) MWENZI: Oh, why don't you just give it up, Makuu? I'm not about to fall, and I'm too high for you to reach. MAKUU: I might have a trick or two that'll surprise you. (YELLING) MWENZI: (GASPS) (GASPING) MAKUU: You won't be so lucky next time. KIFARU: There won't be a next time, Makuu! MWENZI: Kifaru? You came for me? KIFARU: Leave my friend alone! (GRUNTS) (LOUD THUD) (GRUNTS) MAKUU: (LAUGHS) Nice try, rhino. But this does change things. It's no longer a small snack... CROCODILES: (GROWLING) MAKUU: (CHUCKLES) A great big meal like this is gonna take more than one croc to bring down! KIFARU: (GRUNTING) Just wait till I get loose, Makuu! MAKUU: No, I don't think we will. KION: Think again, Makuu! MAKUU: Oh, (GROANS) the Lion Guard... This isn't your business, Kion. Back off! KION: No chance, Makuu! (GRUNTS) FULI: Huwezi! BUNGA: Pick on someone your own size! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! (GRUNTING) MWENZI: It's okay, Kifaru! You can do it! KIFARU: Mwenzi? MWENZI: Move your foot back and to the right! Your other right! Your other right! KIFARU: Got it! MWENZI: Now brace yourself against that rock and pull! KIFARU: (GRUNTING) MALE CROCODILE: (GROWLING) MWENZI: (SCREAMS) KIFARU: Mwenzi? Uh-oh! What'd I hit? Sorry! MWENZI: No, you did great! Keep swinging! Keep swinging! KIFARU: Oh! (GRUNTS) (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! MAKUU: (SIGHS) No meal's worth this. Forget it! KIFARU: Too late, Makuu! MAKUU: (GRUNTS) (SPLASHES) KIFARU: That's what you get when you mess with my best friend. KION: Great job, guys. KIFARU: Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my tickbird. MWENZI: And I couldn't have done it without my rhino. ¶ Tickbirds KIFARU: ¶ And rhinos BOTH: ¶ We're always a pair ¶ KIFARU: Uh, Ono? I'm sorry, but you can't be my tickbird anymore. I hope you're not too upset. ONO: Oh, I think I'll manage. RHINOS: (BOTH GRUNTING) (ALL CHEERING) KIFARU: Yeah! Go! Hmm? Oh. Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Go! TICKBIRD: Gotta tell ya, I'm surprised to see you here. I heard you two split up! MWENZI: Who, us? BOTH: Never! KIFARU: Whoo! KION: Looks like they're having a really great time. FULI: (CHUCKLES) Totally. I'm glad they made it here together. BESHTE: It must be great to have a friend with you all the time. BUNGA: Yeah! Hey, Ono! Wanna be my tickbird? ONO: (LAUGHS) I'll always be your friend, Bunga. But my tickbird days are over. (LION GUARD LAUGHING) Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts